Le P'tit Tonkin
by Rieval
Summary: Une tentative d’enlèvement ratée, sur la personne du docteur McKay, se transforme en une bien étrange aventure. GEN. Chapitre 5 en ligne !
1. Prologue

**Titre **: _Le P'tit Tonkin_

**Auteur **: Rieval

**Spoilers **: saison 4 jusqu'à The Kindred.

**Rating et genre **: GEN. Humour.

**Résumé **: une tentative d'enlèvement ratée sur la personne du docteur McKay se transforme en une bien étrange aventure.

**Disclaimer **: pas à moi, blablabla, pas d'argent échangé, blablabla.

**ooOoo  
**  
**Prologue**

Rodney courrait. Dans sa tête, les mots tournaient, comme un mantra : _mes amis, ma famille, ma Cité._ C'était vers eux qu'il courrait, c'était pour elle qu'il poussait tous ses muscles à lui obéir. Pas question de flancher, pas question de s'arrêter.

Là, à gauche ! Il sauta, empruntant la passerelle qui était devenue avec les années, le parcours préféré des joggeurs de tout bord. Ses poumons allaient éclater et son cœur suivrait certainement … mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant.

Ils l'avaient enfermés dans ses quartiers. Les crétins ! Comme si ça allait le stopper. Non, franchement, il aurait pensé que Sheppard le connaissait mieux que ça. Humpf, ça lui apprendrait à le sous estimer !

Dernier obstacle, le balcon à droite de la Porte des Etoiles. Un sourire lui vint à la pensée de ce balcon. C'était celui par-dessus lequel Sheppard l'avait balancé lorsqu'ils testaient le bouclier individuel, il y avait trois ans de cela. Trois ans déjà. Trois ans qu'il était ici, chez lui.

Oui, cette Cité était devenue sa maison et il entendait bien la défendre, ses habitants et elle.

_Mes amis, ma famille, ma Cité._

Ah, il y était ! Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Yep, méchants armés jusqu'aux dents en vue. Juste cinq ? Peuh, du gâteau ! Après tout, il était un génie et surtout, il avait pour lui l'effet de surprise.

En bas, Sheppard et Lorne, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de Marines, tenaient en respect le chef de la petite bande. Ce dernier tenait fermement calée contre lui une Jennifer complètement terrifiée. Il faut dire qu'avoir un couteau sous la gorge était une sacrément bonne raison d'être terrifiée.

Rodney ferma les yeux, sauta et se mit à compter jusqu'à 100 … en nombre premier.

2, 3, 5 ,7 ,11 ,13 … il atterrit sur Crétin numéro Un, le déséquilibrant. Jennifer poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba en avant. Rodney en profita pour attaquer se délectant des cris subséquents …

17, 23, 31, 37, 41 … bien entendu, Crétin numéro 2 se retourna et pointa son arme vers lui. Rodney ouvrit la bouche et lui sourit … l'arme ne bougea pas, son propriétaire avait le même visage que Jennifer quelques secondes plus tôt : le visage de quelqu'un pétrifié par la peur. Parfait, pensa Rodney qui en profita pour sauter sur le poignet de son assaillant. Un cri rauque, un clang sonore. Plus que trois, pensa Rodney …

43, 53, 59, 61, 67 … aaaaah, quand même, Capitaine Kirk et Conan le Barbare se réveillaient ! Bien, qu'ils s'occupent de -- Oh, non, Crétin Numéro 1 lui aussi s'était réveillé !

L'homme avait récupéré son arme et la pointait vers le dos de Sheppard. _NON _! Rodney sauta sur son ami juste au moment où le coup de feu retentit. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos de John. Il y eu des cris, d'autres coups de feu.

71, 73, 79 … Rodney cligna des yeux. Il se sentait bizarre. Cotonneux et -- Sheppard bougea, le délogeant doucement de son dos et une douleur lui perça l'abdomen. Pas si cotonneux que ça en fait ! Il avait mal, mal, mal … quelqu'un – John ? – l'avait déposé sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement. C'était froid, il avait froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sheppard penché juste au-dessus de lui. Il avait enlevé sa veste cet idiot ! Ne sentait-il donc pas le froid de canard qui régnait ici ? Mais bien sûr, le Lt. Col. John Sheppard ne sentait rien, il était un héros après tout.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter autour de lui. Qu'avait donc encore fabriqué ce diable de tchèque avec sa Cité ? S'il avait saboté Atlantis, Rodney allait lui crever les yeux ! Ou bien pire : il pillerait ses réserves secrètes de bacon … comme si on pouvait lui cacher se genre de chose, ah ! Pauvres Philistins !

Les lumières revinrent et cette fois, Rodney découvrit Jennifer penchée sur lui. Elle lui parlait mais les sons qu'elle produisait lui parvenaient étouffés, incompréhensibles. Radek avait-il aussi touché à l'acoustique ? Hey, Teyla était là aussi, et Sam ! Pourquoi avaient ils tous l'air si inquiets ? Tout s'était bien passé, non ? Les méchants (doublés d'idiots finis) avaient été une fois de plus boutés hors d'Atlantis ; et une fois encore, ç'avait été grâce à lui. Et aux nombres premiers. Oui, les nombres premiers étaient bien utiles et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fini sa suite. 83, 89 … Et … et … il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait après ! 95 ? Non, pas 95 … 9--

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour de bon.

**ooOoo  
**

John serrait contre lui sa veste couverte du sang. Le sang de Rodney. Le sang de son ami. L'ami qui avait pris une balle pour lui. Il serra la mâchoire. Rodney avait intérêt à ne pas mourir parce qu'il se réservait le plaisir de lui faire regretter de vouloir jouer aux héros ! Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

- Ne vous en faites pas Colonel, Rodney est solide, lui dit Sam avec un petit sourire forcé sur le visage. Il va s'en sortir.

John hocha la tête. Son regard se posa sur l'une des civières qui se trouvaient dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie. Un drap recouvrait le corps de l'homme qui avait tiré sur Rodney. Tué d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. John n'avait jamais autant aimé les cheveux de Ronon qu'en cet instant où il l'avait vu en tirer cette incroyablement longue lame.

L'homme s'était écroulé comme une masse, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Sans l'intervention de Ronon, il les aurait sans aucun doute achevés, Rodney et lui. John regrettait juste que Ronon ne soit pas intervenu juste quelques secondes plus tôt. Il soupira et se cala dans sa chaise. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond suivant les courbes élégantes de l'architecture des Anciens. Existait-il dans cette foutue galaxie un seul peuple qui ne manigance pas dans leur dos ? Il allait finir par croire que les Athosiens étaient une exception.

Sam interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Elle s'était installée sur une chaise à ses côtés.

- J'ai fait rappeler les trois équipes que nous avions en exploration. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Lorne a identifié les cinq hommes. Ils portent tous les tatouages rituels des prêtres de Nólaquen. Nous en avons deux de morts, deux de blessés, sous bonne garde, et celui que Rodney a assommé – un gamin – a été conduit en cellule. Apparemment, il ne cesse de demander pardon à l'Alcartur pour ce qu'il lui a fait.

John ricana. L'idée serait risible si l'Alcartur en question n'était pas entre la vie et la mort ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, gamin ou pas, en fait de pardon il offrirait à cette petite ordure un aller simple pour l'enfer.

Du mouvement en provenance de la salle d'op. lui fit lever la tête. Jennifer apparut, hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. John relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait. OhMonDieu. Vivant ! Il était vivant !

Jennifer vint à leur rencontre. On aurait pu croire que la moitié d'Atlantis s'était donnée rendez vous dans ce qui tenait lieu de salle d'attente. Teyla, échevelée mais plus que jamais resplendissante comme seules peuvent l'être les femmes enceintes était assise sur un brancard, Ronon se tenait débout à ses côtés. Lorne et Radek se trouvaient là aux aussi. Tous attendaient fiévreusement des nouvelles de Rodney.

- La chirurgie s'est bien passée, annonça Jennifer, mais il a perdu pas mal de sang … nous l'avons perdu deux fois sur la table d'opération et il est très faible. Les heures qui suivent seront déterminantes. Pour le moment, il est dans le coma mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose, cela va permettre à son organisme de récupérer. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire sauf attendre et --

John s'emporta interrompant violemment la jeune femme.

- Attendre !? C'est ça votre diagnostic, _docteur _?

- Oui, Colonel, lui répondit Jennifer sur le même ton, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Comme vous me le rappelez fort gentiment, je suis docteur, pas _vétérinaire _!

**Trois semaines plus tôt**

- … et donc, je propose que nous allions sur P3M-667, conclut Rodney qui referma son PDA et arborait un superbe sourire sur le visage. Celui qui disait « comment pourriez vous refuser d'aller sur cette planète après un exposé aussi brillant ? »

Sam examinait les données que Rodney et Radek leur avaient fournies pour le meeting concernant P3M-667.

- Hummmmmoui, marmonna t-elle. Et qu'en dit l'équipe d'anthropologues ? Je ne voudrais pas que nous nous retrouvions dans la même situation que pour P15-Z25, n'est-ce pas ?

John fit une grimace. Oui, il avait un excellent souvenir de cette planète vraiment. Un souvenir en forme de petit croissant en haut de la cuisse gauche. Une cicatrice de plus à ajouter à la panoplie qu'il portait déjà. Une cicatrice qui lui avait valu les sarcasmes de Rodney pendant plusieurs jours : et non, la cuisse ce n'était pas la même chose que les fesses, bon sang ! Mais allez donc dire ça à ce foutu canadien. Bref, John se rappelait bien des flèches et des lances des natifs de P15-Z25, planète où il était interdit de se laisser pousser les cheveux sous peine de mort. Imaginez la tête qu'avaient fait les dits natifs à la vue de Ronon … Après coup, les anthropologues avaient expliqué que cette coutume pouvait être liée aux wraiths, ces derniers portant tous sans exception, les cheveux longs.

Rodney soupira et fit un geste de la main à Corrigan lui indiquant, à regret, qu'il pouvait parler. Le jeune anthropologue se tourna vers Sam.

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose des habitants de Nólaquen, je veux dire P3M-667, en dehors de ce qui nous a été rapporté par Teyla et par le Major Lorne. Les athosiens entretiennent des relations amicales avec les Nólaquen depuis plusieurs générations. Ils cultivent des céréales mais sont surtout réputés pour leurs vergers. Ce sont de fervents adorateurs des Ancêtres et ils ont édifié plusieurs temples dédiés à ces derniers tout en --

- Edifié !? Squatté oui ! Sam, nous savons tous que ces fameux temples sont en fait les restes d'un complexe ancien et si nous ne voulons pas retrouver de la cire de chandelles sur toutes les consoles, et surtout dans toutes les consoles, nous devons agir vite et --

Sam fit taire Rodney d'un regard noir.

- Vous disiez docteur Corrigan ? fit elle à l'adresse du jeune homme qui fixait, fasciné, le grand docteur McKay en train de bouder.

- Euh, oui, ahem. Comme vous le savez, ce sont les dirigeants de Nólaquen qui nous ont contactés à propos de problèmes qu'ils ont rencontrés dans un de leur temple. D'après ce que j'ai compris, au début d'une célébration, toutes les lumières se sont allumées brusquement faisant fuir les malheureux fidèles.

Rodney le coupa une fois de plus.

- Keller pense qu'il est possible qu'une des personnes présentes ait été porteuse du gène ATA. C'est rare dans Pégase mais pas impossible … bref, sa présence a activé la technologie ancienne dormante et nous savons très bien ce que cela veut dire Sam : un E2PZ ! Seul un E2PZ peut après plus de 10 000 ans alimenter de la technologie Ancienne.

Sam sourit en voyant s'allumer des étoiles dans les yeux du scientifique canadien. L'image d'un Rodney de cartoon autour de la tête duquel dansaient de petits E2PZ fit pop dans son cerveau. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Quoi ! Fit un Rodney pas du tout cartoonesque sur un ton irrité.

- Euh, rien, rien du tout, répondit Sam. Docteur Corrigan, quelles sont vos recommandations ?

- Nous devons êtres prudents. Nólaquen possède un gouvernement civil mais l'Eglise, si je puis employer ce terme, y est extrêmement puissante. Les émissaires que l'équipe du Major Lorne a rencontrés étaient accompagnés de représentants religieux. Ces derniers sont facilement reconnaissables à leurs tatouages. D'après les photos que le Major a rapportées, les tatouages sont la transcription de mots Anciens. Nous en avons déchiffrés deux différents qui peuvent indiquer une sorte de système hiérarchique.

Corrigan se leva et actionna le vidéo projecteur.

- Trois représentants de la caste religieuse se trouvaient avec les émissaires du gouvernement Nólaquen. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a que deux sortes de tatouages. Celui-ci …

L'image d'une fine ligne de runes apparut sur l'écran.

- … Et celui-ci.

Une autre image, cette fois avec une ligne de runes beaucoup moins élaborées.

- Les gardes portaient ce symbole ci. Ils sont vraisemblablement en bas de la hiérarchie, le premier agrandissement était la reproduction du tatouage du Grand Prêtre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté.

- Et que veulent dire les tatouages ? Demanda Ronon.

Corrigan se rassit et soupira.

- Malheureusement, nous n'en avons aucune idée. M'Gembwe, euh, c'est la responsable du département linguistique, a travaillé dessus. Il y a indéniablement une racine Ancienne mais le langage a pas mal évolué. Son équipe travaille toujours dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, si nous envoyons une équipe sur Nólaquen, je recommande de la prudence et une observation stricte des règles Nólaquiennes.

- Parfait ! s'écria Rodney en claquant des mains. Respecter les règles, rien que de plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que cette mission allait être une énorme catastrophe … mais ils ne pouvaient pas décemment petit a) refuser d'aider des alliés potentiels dans leur lutte contre les wraiths et contre Michael, petit b) ignorer la possibilité qu'il y ait effectivement un E2PZ sur P3M-667.

Elle espérait juste que Sheppard serait capable de gérer McKay sans que ce dernier n'insulte la mauvaise personne …

**ooOoo  
**

Les deux équipes – celle de Lorne et de Sheppard, minus Teyla – furent accueillies par la délégation Nólaquienne qui avait pris contact avec Atlantis par l'intermédiaire de Lorne. L'équipe du Major s'était trouvée sur Belkan (1) pour négocier l'achat de semence pour le Continent lorsqu'elle avait été approchée par les Nólaquiens.

Ils étaient à pied, le champ électromagnétique de la planète ne convenant pas au système de guidage des Jumpers. Cela ne représentait pas un gros problème, puisque la capitale de Nólaquen se trouvait à moins de trois km de la Porte.

Corrigan se chargea des présentations et John fut obligé de donner un coup de coude à Rodney qui ignorait leurs hôtes, trop occupé à régler son détecteur d'énergie pour limiter les effets du champ electromagnétique. Le « Ouch, Colonel qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je vais certainement avoir un bleu de la taille de l'Alaska ! » fut suivi d'un regard noir de la part de John et d'un « Oh, euh, oui, bonjour, bonjour. Nous pouvons visiter vos temples ? » de Rodney. Ce type était incurable …

Tout le monde parvint néanmoins sain et sauf jusqu'à la capitale des Nólaquiens. Pas de natifs assoiffés de sang, agitant des fourches, sans aucun doute parce que Corrigan et Lorne empêchaient McKay d'approcher trop près des délégués Nólaquiens.

Nólaquen était à l'image de pratiquement toutes les planètes que connaissait John : des arbres, des champs, des maisons en bois et en pierre. Yep, bienvenue à l'ère médiévale. Ceci dit ça valait mieux que le Jurassique, non ? Ici, le seul TyRex que John avait à manager c'était son scientifique préféré.

**ooOoo  
**

Rodney bailla. Pour au moins la sixième fois en moins d'une heure. Mon Dieu que tout ce fatras diplomatique était ennuyeux. Et inutile. Si seulement il pouvait -- Aie !

Rodney jeta un regard noir à Sheppard qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table ! A ce rythme là, son corps ne serait plus qu'une vaste ecchymose à la fin de cette mission.

Et Sheppard qui souriait à … euh, comment s'appelait le Gouverneur, au fait ? Oui, bon, peu importe, ce qui importait c'était que Sheppard faisait son « lèche-botte » alors que Rodney savait parfaitement que le Colonel détestait lui aussi ce genre de banquet.

-… visiter le Temple d'Alcartur, DocteurRodneyMcKay ? Annonça « quel-que-soit-son-nom » avec un petit sourire timide.

Hu, temple, un temple, quel tem--AIE !!

Rodney se frottait la cheville (elle était certainement cassée tellement elle lui faisait mal !) pendant que Sheppard, tout sucre et tout miel, remerciait le dignitaire religieux de sa confiance et oui, en effet, le DocteurRodneyMcKay (ces gens parlaient comme Teal'c) serait honoré de visiter le Temple d'Alcartur.

Sheppard ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait goûter au plaisir des douches froides pour les 25 années à suivre !

**ooOoo  
**

Corrigan était visiblement aux anges : sur le chemin vers le fameux temple, Erundur (c'était le nom du Grand prêtre) leur avait racontés en long et en large l'histoire d'Alcartur.

L'Alcartur était l'émissaire des Ancêtres sur Nólaquen et à ce titre, il était vénéré et chéri de tous, et blablabla. Comment pouvait-on croire en de telles fadaises ? Et puis s'ils savaient qui se cachaient derrière la façade vénérable des Anciens, les Nólaquiens brûleraient toutes leurs effigies !

Rodney sourit à Erundur qui le regardait, toute dents dehors. Héhéhéhé, il était fier de lui : amabilité, courtoisie, ajoutez un zest de charme et vous obtenez le grand et unique Docteur Rodney Mckay.

**ooOoo  
**

La main de John se resserra instinctivement sur son P90. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ronon régler son pistolet sur « tuer ». L'instinct du soldat.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce Erendur qui mettait John mal à l'aise, quelque chose qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à Ronon. Ou à Lorne, qui venait stratégiquement de se rapprocher de Corrigan qui était en grande conversation avec le Grand Prêtre.

Et brusquement, John comprit ce qui le gênait dans le comportement d'Erundur : l'homme conversait avec Corrigan mais c'était Rodney qu'il regardait ! En fait, il l'observait comme un rapace observe sa proie avant de lui fondre dessus. Pas étonnant que Ronon l'ait lui aussi remarqué : il savait ce que ressentait à la fois la proie et le prédateur.

John aurait bien tiré dans le tas de manière préventive mais il n'était pas certain que Carter apprécierait son explication du « ce type regardait McKay bizarrement » comme étant suffisante pour justifier un carnage. Ils allaient juste devoir ouvrir l'œil et le bon … rien que de très habituel en fin de compte.

**ooOoo  
**

Aaaaaah, enfin ! Ils étaient arrivés. Rodney sortit son petit scanner de sa poche et se concentrait sur ses réglages lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Erundur le fixait, ses dents blanches toujours de sortie. Rodney se força lui aussi à sourire. S'il continuait comme ça, son visage serait à jamais fixé en une grimace grotesque, comme les victimes du Joker !

Erundur se tourna vers le reste des terriens.

- Honorés visiteurs, pour entrer dans le sanctuaire de l'Alcartur, il vous faut tout d'abord obtenir sa bénédiction.

Ah, évidemment, ç'avait été un peu trop facile.

**ooOoo  
**

Le temple était bien un ancien complexe Ancien, le scanner de Rodney était devenu comme fou dès qu'ils étaient entrés. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu curieux : il avait détecté au moins deux sources d'énergie différentes. Rodney était aux anges, passé la cérémonie de la Bénédiction, il pourrait enfin explorer ce que ce temple avait dans le ventre … et dire qu'il y avait plus de seize temples rien que dans la région de la capitale de Nólaquen !

Erundur leur expliqua qu'ils allaient chacun leur tour être présenté à l'Alcartur et que lorsque celui-ci leur aurait donné sa bénédiction, il pourrait entrer dans toutes les salles du temple. Il ne s'agissait réellement que d'une formalité.

- Tous les visiteurs s'y soumettent, du plus jeune au plus ancien, du plus riche au plus pauvre, et tous en sortent plus léger, leur âme --

Blablabla, pensa Rodney qui décida qu'il avait plus important à faire que d'écouter les envolées ésotériques du Nólaquien. Il sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit, à l'abri des pieds et des mains de Sheppard. Ce type avait parfois un comportement de psychotique ! Lorsque soudain, la voix de Lorne résonna dans le temple.

- C'est ça, l'Alcartur ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils et, curieux, leva les yeux. Il faillit lâcher son précieux ordinateur en découvrant lui aussi l'identité du fameux Alcartur.

**ooOoo  
**

L'Alcartur se tenait bien droit, l'air royal et légèrement dédaigneux comme seuls savent l'être ceux de sa race, sur un petit coussin de velours rouge. Il fixa un moment le petit groupe de visiteurs puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Miaou ? Feula t-il.

- Un chat ! S'exclama John en pointant l'animal du doigt. C'est … votre … le truc là, c'est un chat !

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, bravo Colonel, vos dons d'observations ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Laissez moi deviner, c'est le miaou qui vous a mis sur la piste, hein ? Lança t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Siamois ? Hasarda Lorne.

Nouveau montage de yeux vers les cieux de la part de Rodney.

- Espèce d'inculte, c'est un Tonkinois ! La robe et la posture ne trompent pas, en revanche ce qui est absolument étonnant c'est la couleur des yeux, topaze, non ? Les Tonkinois ont tous les yeux aigues-marines, enfin, les Tonkinois de la Voie Lactée.

- Tonkinois ? Jamais entendu parler de cette race, fit Lorne, pensif.

- Ah ! Encore un signe de l'impérialisme américain, sans aucun doute ! Le Tonkinois est une race qui n'a été reconnue que par les canadiens. Signe supplémentaire de sa valeur si vous voulez mon avis … avant que John n'ait pu réagir, Rodney précisa … je parle des chats pas des américains bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, sourit John.

- Vous connaissez l'Alcartur ? Balbutia Erundur, stupéfait.

John chargea Corrigan de l'explication relative à l'existence sur notre bonne vieille terre des animaux de compagnie et se tourna vers Rodney qui bien évidemment était déjà monté sur l'estrade dans le but de cajoler le chat.

- Rodney, grinça t-il. Descendez de là ! Cet animal est sacré pour ces gens, alors je doute qu'ils apprécient qu'on lui fasse des gouzis-gouzis.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Colonel, le rassura Corrigan. Erundur m'a expliqué que c'était justement en cela que consistait la bénédiction. N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en se tournant vers le Grand Prêtre qu fixait à nouveau Rodney comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, faisant grincer les dents de John. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y soumettre le premier si vous me le permettez, en signe de confiance, ensuite, il serait bon que vous ou le Major Lorne, qui représentez la puissance militaire, vous y soumettiez.

John n'avait absolument aucune confiance dans ces gens. D'ailleurs, les poils de ses bras étaient complètement hérissés : sa pilosité réagissaient toujours lorsqu'il allait y avoir du grabuge. C'était un baromètre à « emmerdes » très efficace. John avait une confiance aveugle dans ses poils et ses poils lui disaient qu'Erundur leur préparait un mauvais tour.

- Ok, je passerai juste après vous Doc, et après, McKay puis Ronon, puis Lewis et Danvers.

Erundur ressemblait au gérant d'un magasin de jouets en pleine saison de Noël. Excité comme une puce, il donnait des ordres en claquant des mains, un sourire de bien heureux sur le visage.

La Bénédiction n'était pas une cérémonie bien compliquée : la personne demandant à être bénie se présentait, nus pieds, devant l'Alcartur, une offrande à la main. Il présentait l'offrande au chat : s'il la refusait, c'était que le fidèle n'était pas digne de sa bénédiction. John était certain qu'il ne devait pas y avoir bien souvent de refus, vu le type d'offrande proposée à l'animal. De la viande ou une espèce de petit poisson vert. Malheur cependant à celui qui arrivait après tous les autres. Le chat repus devait certainement lui tourner le dos.

Corrigan reçut donc sa bénédiction, puis Lorne, mais au moment où vint le tour de Rodney, John l'empêcha de monter rejoindre le chat et prit sa place.

- Petit changement de programme, au cas où … murmura t-il en passant devant le scientifique. Il entendit clairement ce dernier répondre : « paranoïaque ! ».

John s'agenouilla donc devant le chat et lui présenta un poisson. L'animal le fixa un moment, renifla ses doigts, ainsi que ses cheveux (oups ! c'est le problème lorsque l'on utilise de la gomina à base de produit animal), puis consentit à avaler le poisson. John retira vivement ses doigts avant que le chat ne les lui morde. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les chats : lorsqu'ils vous regardent, vous ne savez jamais ce qu'ils pensent alors qu'avec un chien, c'est différent. Un chien vous regarde toujours avec adoration.

Il changea l'ordre du passage encore une fois, espérant éviter … et bien, il ne savait pas trop bien quoi, mais il sentait que c'était lors de cette fichue bénédiction que quelque chose allait arriver. Et peu importait les regards noirs que lui lançaient à la fois Corrigan et Rodney. Malheureusement, il fallut bien qu'à un moment, il laisse McKay s'agenouiller à son tour devant l'Alcartur.

**ooOoo  
**

Est-ce que tous les militaires sont des paranoïaques ? Se demanda Rodney pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée sur Nólaquen.

Et franchement, que risquait Rodney au juste ? De tomber raide, asphyxié par l'haleine fétide du chat ? De se faire griffer le bout du nez ? D'être étouffé sous les câlins ? Quoi, hein ! Ce typé était tout simplement un hystérique.

Rodney s'installa donc devant le chat. C'était réellement un bel animal. Une superbe robe lilas, classique chez les Tonkinois. A part les yeux. C'était quand même curieux que ce soit la première planète qu'ils visitent sur laquelle vivent des chats, non ? A bien y penser, ils n'avaient jamais vu de chiens non plus.

L'Alcartur miaula, son ton cachant mal son mécontentement à l'insupportable attente qu'il subissait. Il faut dire que Rodney admirait le chat tout en tenant bien haut la petite friandise qu'il lui réservait.

Rodney sourit à l'animal et baissa la main.

- Allez tiens, espèce de goinfre !

Le chat avala le petit morceau de viande séchée pendant que Rodney lui tapotait la tête et ce fut à ce moment là qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante illumina l'autel et ses deux occupants.

**ooOoo  
**

John le savait ! N'avait il pas dit qu'il savait que cela allait arriver, hein ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans tout ça ? Alors, pourquoi ne l'écoutait on jamais ?

C'était décidé, la prochaine fois, s'il voulait visiter un temple, Rodney le ferait en 3D sur ordinateur ! Il pourrait bosser pénard après que d'autres scientifiques aient fait le boulot de terrain. Parce que franchement, est-ce que les autres équipes avaient ce genre de problème, hein ? Nooooooooooon, monsieur, juste la sienne, c'était toujours et invariablement son équipe, qui se faisait capturer, tirer dessus, et autres charmantes aventures.

Rodney allait rester avec Teyla jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé, bien tranquille sur Atlantis, et après la naissance, il aurait la même permission que le gamin, à savoir pas de sortie avant le 18ème anniversaire.

John pestait mais son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il arriva près du corps de Rodney. Il le retourna doucement et vérifia son pouls. Il battait mais de manière franchement erratique. John hurla à Lorne d'avertir d'Atlantis et de faire en sorte qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête. Le Major fit un signe à Danvers et les deux hommes sortirent du temple.

- Hey, Rodney ! Rodney, on se réveille, allez, je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire, murmura John, après tout, il s'agit juste d'ouvrir vos jolis yeux, rien de bien compliquer pour un génie tel que vous, non ?

Mais bien entendu, Rodney étant Rodney, il refusa de lui obéir.

**ooOoo  
**

Aux côtés de John, les serviteurs du temple et Corrigan, menés par Erundur, s'affairaient autour de l'Alcartur, lui aussi inconscient. Le Grand Prêtre avait délicatement pris l'animal dans ses bras et se releva précautionneusement, puis il remit le chat à l'un des serviteurs du temple qui le déposa dans un large panier. Le serviteur s'engoufra dans un couloir et disparut avec le panier.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Corrigan qui avait rejoint John.

- Inconscient, pouls rapide. Mais il est en vie. Et le chat ? Demanda John.

- Pareil. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! S'exclama Corrigan en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Cette lumière, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et pourquoi ne s'est il rien passé lorsque tous les autres ont reçu la bénédiction ?

- Ca, grogna John, qui tenait toujours la tête de Rodney sur ses genoux, c'est quelque chose que moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui pourrait nous donner un début de réponse c'est McKay.

Erundur s'approcha d'eux et se laissa brusquement tomber par terre.

- Je vous demande pardon, honorables visiteurs, mais ce qui s'est produit ici … Erundur secoua la tête. C'est ce que arrive depuis ce jour néfaste ! C'est comme si le temple était … maudit ! Oui, les Ancêtres nous punissent certainement …

- Comment ça ! Hurla John. Vous saviez que cela risquait de se produire et vous nous avez néanmoins laissé nous soumettre à votre petit rituel ?

- Colonel, l'admonesta Corrigan. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Puis il murmura. Cette technologie est bien au-delà de leur compétence et ces rituels comme vous les appelez, font partie de leur culture. Ils n'y sont pour rien !

John ne répondit pas et se contenta de foudroyer Erundur du regard. Ok, ce type n'était peut-être pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait l'apprécier.

**ooOoo  
**

Rodney avait mal à la tête … le genre migraine qui ne vous lâche plus. Et puis, il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il déglutit. Gah ! Quelque chose avait manifestement décidé d'élire domicile dans sa bouche et d'y mourir. Charmant, non vraiment, charmant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sur un plafond bas. Très bas … OHMONDIEU ! Son nez touchait le plafond ! Il était enfermé dans quelque chose. C'était ajouré, il distinguait de la lumière, mais c'était définitivement clos.

_Grands espaces, grands espaces, grands espaces, _déclama t-il immédiatement.

Pas de panique ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il panique … mais il faisait un peu chaud, non ? Et puis, la cloison touchait aussi son front et si jamais elle se rapprochait et si jamais il étouffait et si --

_Grands espaces, grands espaces, grands espaces._

Il fallait qu'il se calme parce que ce n'était pas le moment de --

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois, docteur, fit une voix.

Rodney arrêta immédiatement de bouger.

- Je suis si content que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer. Travailler avec vous sera un privilège. Nous allons accomplir de grandes choses vous et moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que racontait ce fou ? Travailler avec lui ? Et d'abord qui était ce type ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour poser toutes ces questions mais ce qui sortit ressembla à ça :

- Mwwarmouarrrrmmmmmiiiiiiaaaa !

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa voix ! L'homme, qui visiblement le connaissait bien, éclata de rire.

- Oui, les premiers instants de conscience après le transfert sont toujours un peu difficiles mais ne vous inquiétez pas docteur …

La chose dans laquelle se trouvait Rodney se mit à bouger et il vit un œil gigantesque à travers la prison. Rodney recula instinctivement au fond de son étrange habitacle.

- …. Je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Dès que nous serons à bord de l'Alassea. Et oui, cher docteur, vous êtes désormais un invité des Travellers.

**ooOoo  
**

Ronon déposa Rodney toujours inconscient sur la civière que les Nólaquiens avaient préparée pour le retour vers la Porte des Etoiles. John soupira et fit un signe à Ronon qui souleva la civière.

- ColonelJohnSheppard, annonça Erundur, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Grand Portail, si vous m'y autorisez.

John hocha juste la tête et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

**ooOoo  
**

Les Travellers ? pensa Rodney. Ces fous qui voyagent à bord de vieux vaisseaux rapiécés de partout ! Et puis, un transfert ? Quel transfert? Il recommença à se débattre. Pas question qu'il mette les pieds sur une de ces boites de conserve volantes ! Et puis, où étaient les autres et --arrrrrrrhg !

- Assez de ces comédies, docteur, maugréa l'homme.

Et sa prison bougea. Pas un petit soubresaut ou une légère vibration, non, c'était plutôt le genre secousse sismique, indice 8 sur l'échelle de Richter. Un sentiment étrange de vertige s'empara de lui. Il n'aurait pas su distinguer le haut du bas. Il allait être malade ! Il gémit. Comme la première fois, le son qu'il produisit ressemblait plutôt à la plainte d'un animal mais Rodney était trop occupé à veiller à ce que son estomac ne se vide pas pour s'en inquiéter. Il entendit en revanche son mystérieux geôlier jurer.

Tout arrêta de bouger aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Rodney clignait des yeux, incapable de faire le point sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et puis le couvercle devant lui fut soulevé et la lumière l'éblouit un moment. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait.

- Hum, il va falloir que je sois un peu plus prudent temps que vous êtes dans ce corps, dit l'homme tout en le déposant sur quelque chose de mou. Allez, buvez ça, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb.

Quelque chose fut glissée entre ses dents. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et but. Et compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pourri au Royaume de Danemark parce que sauf s'il était aux pays de Gulliver, il avait un problème. Un méga problème.

Tout était immense autour de lui, hors de proportion. L'homme penché sur lui était un géant à moins que … ce ne soit lui qui ait rapetissé.

C'est à cet exact moment que son regard tomba sur le superbe gong qui ornait le mur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un gong bien lisse, comme un miroir …

… un miroir qui n'aurait certainement jamais du lui renvoyer cette image de lui. Rodney fit un bond en l'air, accompagné d'un cri aigu. Sa réaction surprit son kidnappeur, et Rodney, qui avait été à bonne école, en profita : il planta ses dents dans la chose qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Un nez.

L'homme hurla.

**ooOoo  
**

Ils avançaient doucement, évitant à la civière de trop brusques mouvements. John était furieux contre les Nólaquiens, mais il était surtout furieux contre lui-même : il était sensé protéger ses hommes ! Il soupira. Ronon qui tenait le devant de la civière se retourna, sourcils froncés, interrogateur. John lui fit signe de continuer à avancer.

Plus vite Rodney serait entre les mains expertes de Keller et mieux se serait.

**ooOoo  
**

Rodney n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait détalé après avoir lâché (quoiqu'à regret) le nez de l'homme. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'avait pas amélioré l'état de son estomac.

Il fallait qu'il rejoigne la Porte des étoiles et vite. Même s'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas.

Rodney se mit à courir.

**ooOoo  
**

John soupira une fois encore, mais cette fois de soulagement. La Porte était en vue. Il se pencha vers Rodney qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

- Tenez bon, Rodney, on y est presque, nous serons bientôt à la maison.

**ooOoo  
**

Rodney bénissait tous les Dieux de cette galaxie et de la Voie Lactée de ne pas avoir hérité du piètre sens de l'orientation de Sheppard. Malgré un environnement complètement dément autour de lui – couleurs, sons, odeurs, tout était différent ! Comme s'il était sous acide – il retrouva sans peine le chemin de la Porte.

Derrière lui, la chasse avait été donnée …

**ooOoo  
**

Corrigan composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoya son identification. La voix de Carter se fit entendre :

/Colonel Sheppard, une équipe médicale vous attend en salle d'embarquement !/

Pendant que Corrigan faisait ses adieux à Erundur, Ronon et John passaient la Porte.

John émergea de l'autre côté du vortex et soudain, il fut propulsé en avant. Quelque chose l'avait frappé dans le dos à grande vitesse et il s'écroula avec un ouch, faisant basculer la civière. Rodney roula à terre.

John jura, se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé et découvrit stupéfait l'Alcartur en personne ! Le chat reprenait son souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon. John allait demander nondedieudemerde ce qui se passait lorsque d'autres projectiles passèrent la porte, nettement plus dangereux ces derniers, qu'un simple chat. On leur tirait dessus de Nólaquen.

- Fermez le bouclier hurla Sam, juste au moment où Corrigan, Lewis et Erundur passaient la porte.

John se leva et se tourna vers le Marine.

- Lewis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'amener cet homme sur Atlantis.

Et curieusement, ce fut Corrigan qui répondit sur un ton dépité.

- Colonel, je crois que vous aviez raison, les Nólaquiens nous cachaient bien quelque chose.

- Monsieur, dit Lewis. Lorsque vous êtes passé, nous avons vu le chat surgir des fourrés poursuivis par plusieurs personnes armées.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de Nólaquiens, précisa Corrigan. Ces gens portaient l'uniforme du peuple des Travellers ! Je le sais, c'est moi qui suis responsable de l'étude de cette civilisation.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir lui poser quelques questions, Monsieur, termina Lewis en désignant le malheureux Erundur.

Et c'est au milieu de cette belle pagaille que McKay décida de se réveiller. Il roula sur le dos et grogna, puis ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers John … qui poussa un cri stupéfait.

Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'une belle couleur Topaze.

- Miiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa ! Fit l'Alcartur qui s'était glissé près de McKay et qui fixait John.

Bleus, les yeux du chat étaient bleus.

- Ro -- Rodney ? Balbutia John en fixant le chat.

Ce dernier pour toute réponse, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

**TBC**

**Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Roro : http: ****(view./photos,image,5:160:434556;23.html****)**

Il vous suffit d'enlever les parenthèses et les espaces devant le (http:)


	2. Charmeur

Charmeur, (char-meur), s

**Charmeur, **subst. masc. **1° **Celui qui emploie les charmes, qui exerce un pouvoir magique. Par analogie, celui qui fascine. **2° **Celui qui sait plaire, qui séduit, qui charme un cœur (Source : CNRS)

- Bien, fit Sam en s'installant autour de la table de réunion. Qu'est-ce que nous savons exactement sur nos, euh, nouveaux invités ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jennifer. Cette dernière soupira et reposa son mug de café sur la table.

- Les analyses ADN ont vérifié l'hypothèse du Colonel Sheppard. Il y a clairement des marqueurs humains dans le chat et des marqueurs propres à la race féline, quoique légèrement distincts, sans doute dus à des spécificités Pégasiennes, dans l'homme qui … je veux dire dans le corps appartenant à … euuuuh …

- Je crois que nous voyons de qui il s'agit Docteur, dit Sam. Je crois aussi que nous pouvons appeler le chat Rodney et l'homme, et bien, Alcartur, car c'est sans doute le nom auquel il répond.

Jennifer lui sourit et reprit son exposé.

- Oui, oui, vous avez raison. Euh, nous avons faits quelques tests pour évaluer le niveau d'intelligence du chat … je veux dire de Rodney, ainsi que celle de l'Alcartur. Rodney --

John l'interrompit.

- Connaît ses nombres premiers, nombres de Mersenne compris, et a passé près d'une bonne demi-heure avec Radek à « débattre » (John mima les guillemets avec ses mains) de la manière de résoudre le problème de désalinisation du tank sud-est. Ce dont on peut en déduire qu'il a gardé intact son intelligence … et son charmant caractère.

- Ouch, répondit Sam, un Rodney de mauvaise humeur avec des griffes, cela promet ! Et l'Alcartur ?

Jennifer fronça les sourcils.

- Son niveau de développement est difficile à évaluer. Il paraît capable de résoudre des problèmes élémentaires … je dirais que son niveau correspond à celui d'un enfant de 12 à 16 mois.

- Il sourit beaucoup et s'émerveille de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il a passé presque une heure au seul examen de ses doigts, précisa Teyla qui avait décidé de s'occuper du malheureux occupant du corps de Rodney. Il est juste … juste comme un enfant qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure.

Sam lui sourit maladroitement, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre à cela et se tourna vers John.

- Vous avez tiré quelque chose du Nólaquien, comment s'appelle t-il, Erundur ?

John grinça des dents.

- Nope, rien, pas un mot. Ce type est muet comme une tombe mais --

- Vous devriez me laisser avec lui tout seul une petite heure, grommela Ronon.

Sam se racla la gorge.

- Oui, et bien, je crois que je vais d'abord essayé de lui parler si vous le voulez bien.

Ronon haussa les épaules. Sam se tourna à nouveau vers Jennifer.

- Est-ce que l'on a la moindre idée de la manière dont ce … transfert, a pu avoir lieu ?

- Nous avons trouvé des traces de nanites dans l'organisme tant de Rodney que de l'Alcartur et --

- Al, dit soudainement John.

- Pardon ? demanda Jennifer en se tournant vers lui.

- Alcartur, ça fait un peu long. On pourrait l'appeler Al.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez. Ahem, et donc, les nanites, une fois leur travail fait, « meurent », ce qui en rend l'examen impossible. Nous avons néanmoins réussi a en isoler quelques unes, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons tirer de leur examen. Quant au transfert en lui-même, à l'exception, curieuse je dois l'avouer, de la couleur de l'iris, il est total et parfait.

- Et impossible à reproduire ? demanda Sam.

Jennifer secoua la tête.

- Ca, nous l'ignorons. Radek et Simpson travaillent dessus mais --

- C'EST RIDICULE ! S'emporta John. Quel intérêt auraient eu les Travellers a récupéré un _chat_ avec le cerveau de McKay ? S'ils sont à l'origine de cette transformation, ils ont aussi certainement le moyen de l'inverser. Ils avaient certainement l'intention de le ramener à bord de l'un de leur vaisseau et de le remettre dans le corps d'un homme.

Sam hocha la tête.

- C'est aussi mon opinion mais cela ne nous en dit pas beaucoup plus sur le procédé utilisé. John, avez vous essayé de contacter votre amie Larrin ?

Le wooooosh des portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrant fit tourner la tête à toutes les personnes présentes. Les portes se refermèrent quelques secondes plus tard sans que personne ne soit entré.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

- Sans doute un mauvais fonctionnement. John ?

John se renfrogna.

- Larrin, n'est pas exactement mon amie. Les deux fois où nous nous sommes vus, elle m'a ficelé comme un rôti ! Cette fille n'est intéressée que par mes gènes, grogna t-il.

Un autre grognement répondit au sien. Tout le monde autour de la table se regarda, puis, cinq têtes plongèrent à l'unisson sous la table.

- Rodney !

- McKay !

Découvert, Rodney décida qu'il était inutile de continuer à se cacher sous la table. Il gratta le pantalon de John qui soupira et décala sa chaise de quelques centimètres. La place désormais préparée, Rodney sauta sur ses genoux. Seule sa tête était visible aux personnes assises autour de la table.

- Mioouuuuuuar, fit-il d'une voix ferme et énergique, en posant sa patte gauche sur la table. S'il avait eu une paire de chaussure entre les mains, John était certain qu'il en aurait frappé la table d'une manière très Krutchévienne.

- Euh, je crois qu'il veut que l'on continue, dit John, sur un ton un peu embarrassé.

Sam fixa un moment le chat … Rodney. Bon sang ! Même à l'époque de SG1, elle n'avait jamais vécu une situation aussi étrang--

- MACCELLO ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Rodney leva la tête.

- Meeeeeeep ? Fit-il puis il sauta sur la table et sautilla jusqu'à Sam. Meeeeeeeeeeep !! Réitéra t-il sur un ton insistant.

- Maccello ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ronon.

- Pas quoi, mais _qui_, lui répondit Sam qui fixait le chat devant elle et posa timidement sa main sur sa tête.

- Maccello (3), expliqua Sam, était un scientifique extrêmement brillant (annonce qui lui valu ce que Sam interpréta comme un ricanement de la part de Rodney). Il a été persécuté par les Goa'ulds et a cherché toute sa vie durant, un moyen de les détruire. Il a notamment inventé un appareil qui permet d'interchanger des corps. Le Daedalus devrait arriver sur terre d'ici un jour ou deux, je vais demander au SGC d'y faire transporter l'appareil qui se trouve actuellement en Zone 51. Si jamais nous ne parvenons pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé sur Nólaquen, nous aurons toujours ça … en roue de secours, si je puis dire.

Sam gratouillait le dessous du cou de Rodney qui se laissait faire, laissant entendre un ronronnant de plaisir. Le commandant en chef d'Atlantis était, John en était certain, à deux doigts de laisser échapper un « _joli_ _minou_ !», et il sentait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de lui éviter de tomber aussi bas.

- Colonel, vous êtes consciente que vous êtes en train de caresser _Rodney_, n'est-ce pas ? dit il d'une voix mielleuse.

La main de Sam stoppa net et elle la retira vivement, un peu gênée. Rodney se tourna vers John, son regard perçant lui promettant les pires tourments. John compatissait : ce serait sans doute la première et dernière fois que Rodney pourrait sentir sur son corps la douceur des mains de Samantha Carter …

- Ahem … euh, bien sûr, reprit Sam. Le petit inconvénient c'est qu'il faudra attendre au moins quatre bonnes semaines pour que le Daedalus soit de retour sur Atlantis. Elle s'était ressaisie et évitait désormais soigneusement de regarder Rodney lequel était pourtant difficilement « évitable » : allongé de tout son long sur le PDA de Carter, il offrait son ventre (de manière tout à fait obscène jugea John), invitant à la caresse.

Le sale petit manipulateur, pensa John.

John vit la résolution de Sam fondre comme neige au soleil et un petit sourire qui criait «_ ooooooooooh, c'est si mimi_ ! » apparaître sur le visage de la femme qui avait été à l'origine de la destruction d'une bonne demi-douzaine d'impitoyables Grands Maîtres Goa'ulds.

Une petite patte (griffes soigneusement rétractées nota John) se posa sur la main de Sam, des yeux bleus à faire pleurer Bambi de jalousie la fixaient et il ne manquait qu'un petit miaou suppliant pour rendre cette scène digne d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney. _Ooooo-kay_, pensa John, temps de sortir la grosse artillerie.

- Je crois que nous devrions discuter des conditions de logement de Rodney et d'Al, annonça-t-il posément.

- _Meeeeeeeeeep_ ? Fit immédiatement Rodney. Ses yeux étaient réduits à de petites fentes bleues mais le regard qu'il lançait à John convoyait parfaitement sa méfiance.

- Puisqu'il est clair que nous ne sommes pas en mesure, dans l'immédiat, de redonner leur corps respectif à Rodney et à Al, il me semble important de déterminer qui va se charger d'eux en attendant que le Daedalus arrive ou que Zelenka nous trouve une solution miracle, précisa John sans quitter des yeux Rodney.

Les yeux du chat se rétrécirent encore un peu.

-Je crois qu'Al a confiance en moi, dit Teyla. Je serai honorée de pouvoir prendre soin de lui, le temps qu'il faudra.

A cette annonce, les oreilles de Rodney se dressèrent et il sautilla jusqu'à Teyla. Cette dernière, comme la plupart des peuples de Pégase, ignorait tout des mœurs félines et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Rodney lui donna un petit coup de tête dans les mains.

- Je crois qu'il veut vous remercier, expliqua John un sourire sur les lèvres.

Selon Jennifer et leur xénobiologiste, le docteur Dawson, curieusement (ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ignoraient _pourquoi_ bien entendu) le fait pour Rodney d'être dans le corps d'un chat, s'était accompagné de l'acquisition d'un certain nombre de traits et d'instincts propres à ces derniers ; tout comme de son côté, Al, développait des réactions tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humaines.

John n'était pas un « homme à chat », préférant les chiens, ce qui lui avait bien évidemment valu un exposé de la part de Rodney : de l'avantage du Chat sur le Chien.

Selon Rodney, les gens qui préfèrent les chiens (fidèles, aimant leur maître, blablabla) sont en fait des névrosés qui ont un besoin pathétique et pathologique d'être aimé. Le chien vous aime sans que vous ayez rien à faire en retour et sans retenue. Sans grand discernement non plus puisque si vous lui donnez des coups, il reviendra quand même vers vous ! Ce qui fait de lui un animal loyal jusqu'à la mort certes mais aussi le plus stupide de la Création. Les chats en revanche aiment avec discernement : frappez le et vous ne le reverrez pas. Il est autonome dans l'affection dont il a besoin (pas comme un chien qui réclame constamment des caresses) et sait réclamer sa part de câlins tout en sachant détecter le moment où vous avez besoin, vous aussi, d'affection. Bref, chat 1 et chien, 0.

Après cet incroyable argumentaire pro-chat, Rodney avait vanté les mérites respectifs de tous les chats qu'ils avaient eus depuis son départ de la maison familiale. A l'en croire, ses chats avaient tous 200 de QI … Bref, John n'était pas très à l'aise avec les chats mais, hey, on ne parlait pas vraiment d'un chat ici mais de Rodney ! Rodney qui était son coéquipier et son ami. Son meilleur ami. Rodney qui certainement n'aurait pas hésité à s'occuper de lui s'il s'était malencontreusement transformé en chien, non ? John hésita un moment puis prit sa décision.

- Je veux bien de m'occuper de lui, lâcha t-il d'une traite.

Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez bien vous occupez de _qui_ ? Demanda t-elle.

- Rodney. Je veux bien m'en occuper tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le moyen de lui redonner sa forme normale.

Rodney tourna la tête vers John puis avança lentement vers lui, à pas mesuré et s'arrêta juste devant lui puis baissa la tête. John fixait Rodney, mains à plat sur le bureau devant lui, sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation.

- Je crois, dit Teyla doucement, qu'il voudrait vous remercier à votre tour.

John écarquilla les yeux et compris enfin où Teyla voulait en venir. Il baissa lui aussi la tête et lorsque son front fut au niveau de celui de Rodney, ce dernier s'avança. Ils étaient front contre front, le signe de respect des Athosiens. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sam se racle discrètement la gorge.

- Bon, et bien je crois que nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose, à part attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle récupéra son PDA et sourit à Rodney.

Ce dernier abandonna bien vite John et vint se frotter à elle puis se tint tout droit devant elle, nez en l'air, moustaches frémissantes. Sam sourit, amusée et le gratouilla entre les deux oreilles. Un bruit de moteur se fit bientôt entendre dans la salle.

- Bonsoir McKay, vous aussi Colonel, fit Sam en sortant de la pièce après un dernier gratouillis.

John avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et fixait Rodney. Ce dernier eut droit à une caresse de la part de Keller mais aussi, quoique plus timide, de la part de Teyla. Ronon lui, grogna juste un bonsoir et sortit en évitant soigneusement l'animal perché tel un sphinx sur la table. Les natifs de Pégase n'avaient décidément pas l'amour que leurs homologues terriens professaient pour la gente féline.

Rodney poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers John. Arrivé devant lui, il miaula bruyamment puis se mit sur ses pattes de derrière et posa ses pattes avant sur l'épaule de John.

Bah, voyons, même sous cette forme, McKay ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des ordres !

John poussa gentiment le derrière de Rodney et celui-ci s'installa sur son épaule (4).

Ce soir là, c'est sur cet étrange spectacle du Chef scientifique d'Atlantis installé, digne et fier, sur l'épaule du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, non moins fier de sa toute nouvelle responsabilité, que s'éteignirent les lumières de la Cité.

**TBC …**

(3) SG1, épisode 217, Transfert.

(4) Les Tonkinois aiment, comme les Siamois, s'installer sur l'épaule de leur maître (ils ont généralement un humain préféré dans la maison qui les accueille, signe distinctif des races de chats asiatiques) et se laisser balader avec un air très royal sur le visage.

**Il y aura plusieurs chapitres jusqu'à ce que je décide de rendre sa forme humaine à Rodney. Chaque chapitre pourra se lire de manière autonome et un petit mot commençant par CHA en sera le fil rouge. A l'exception du dernier, ils seront plutôt écrits sur le style humoristique.**

**Si vous voulez me faire part de petits épisodes drôles de votre vie d'humain avec un chat, n'hésitez pas ! Plus y'en aura, mieux ce sera.**


	3. Charabia

_**Charabia**__, subst. masc. **1°** Patois auvergnat, par extension, tous les patois et les langages parlés ou écrits qui sont ou qui semblent incompréhensibles parce qu'il sont inconnus, incorrects ou hétéroclites. **2°** Langage très spécialisé et, de ce fait, difficilement accessible (charabia scientifique, médical, juridique) (Source : CNRS)_

John finit son jogging matinal en passant par le laboratoire de recherches. Il avait déposé Rodney juste avant de partir courir en compagnie de Ronon et il avait promis de passer avec lui à l'infirmerie. Keller voulait vérifier que toutes les nanites avaient bien disparu de l'organisme de Rodney et d'Al.

Ronon l'accompagnait, clairement à contrecœur. Lorsque John lui avait demandé pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise avec Rodney, il avait juste eu droit à un « grumpf » grognon (quoiqu'il soit souvent difficile de juger de l'humeur des grognements de Ronon).

- Hey, nous sommes une équipe ! Dans un cas comme ça, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, vous ne croyez pas ? Avait-il dit au Sétidien. A moins qu'il n'y ait un autre problème … ?

Ronon avait haussé les épaules et avait juste repris de la vitesse. Ok, il était clair que John n'en apprendrait pas plus aujourd'hui. Il se retrouva donc, en fin de compte, seul devant la porte du laboratoire principal.

John entra dans le labo … vide. Gné ? Mais où étaient donc passées toutes les petites blouses blanches de McKay ? Il se hasarda un peu plus profond dans l'antre du scientifique lorsqu'il croisa Miko Kasanagi. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire timide. C'était incroyable : près de quatre ans après son arrivée dans Pégase, ce petit bout de femme était toujours aussi réservée !

- Bonjour Colonel, vous cherchez le docteur McKay peut-être ? Demanda t-elle.

- Euh, oui, en effet.

Le sourire sur le visage de Miko s'élargit.

- Nous sommes lundi, et comme tous les lundi matins, les Docteurs McKay et Zelenka passent en revue les projets proposés par les différentes équipes du laboratoire d'astrophysique.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre.

- Ils ne devraient plus en avoir pour très longtemps, vous pouvez les rejoindre. Ils sont dans la seconde pièce sur votre droite.

Un peu étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Miko avait accepté que son Chef soit transformé en chat (alors que lui-même avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée), John salua la scientifique et sortit du labo.

**oOo**

- …. Pas tout à fait ça. Qu'en pensez vous Rodney ?

Dit une voix que John reconnut immédiatement à son accent slave. Il entra discrètement dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée Kasanagi et s'adossa à un des bureaux qui se trouvaient conte le mur. Le spectacle valait le coup d'œil : une demi-douzaines de scientifiques assis sagement comme des écoliers, serrant contre eux leur PDA, et arborant des mines plus angoissées les unes que les autres. Seuls Simpson et Zelenka semblaient amusés par la petite scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Juste devant les bureaux, se trouvait un immense tableau blanc, couvert de formules mathématiques et devant le tableau blanc, installé fier comme Artaban sur un tabouret, trônait Rodney. Devant le tableau, vérifiant ses chiffres, la malheureuse victime du jour. Hum, pensa John, il avait tout du modèle Harvardien, à moins que cela ne soit Princetonien. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme était blanc comme un linge tirant sur un fort joli verdâtre.

Zelenka se caressait le menton, image qui n'était pas sans évoqué le geste des méchants des films de cape et d'épée des années 50. Il ne manquait que la petite barbichette pour finir le tableau. John pouvait voir les yeux bleus du scientifique pétiller. Diable de Tchèque ! Il pouvait être pire que Rodney pour ce qui était de tourmenter les nouvelles recrues que leur envoyait le SGC.

Rodney, toujours régalien, daigna jeter un coup d'œil aux équations devant lui. Il tendait le cou et plissait les yeux, en signe (complètement absurde car John était certain que Rodney avait déjà repéré ce qui n'allait pas dans les équations) d'intense concentration, puis il poussa un petit miaulement sec.

Zelenka releva ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approcha du tableau.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu Rodney, vous avez raison … et bien Philips, admonesta Zelenka qui, les mains sur les hanches, fixait le malheureux scientifique, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent de nos jours à Harvard ? Le _tricot _?

Bingo ! Pensa John. Mais cela n'était pas très difficile, parce que dans la peau d'un chat ou non, les victimes préférées de Rodney étaient souvent des diplômés d'Harvard. Sans aucun doute de vieux compte à régler … Kavanaugh était d'Harvard.

Un autre miaulement se fit entendre.

- Hu, fit Zelenka en tournant la tête vers Rodney puis en se penchant pour voir la formule qu'indiquait le scientifique de la patte. Aaaaah oui, en effet. Parfait, non vraiment, parfait. Philips, interdiction de vous approcher des Jumpers ainsi d'ailleurs que de tout moteur à --

Il stoppa net et fit mine une fois de plus de caresser sa non existante barbichette puis il claqua des doigts.

- En fait, reprit-il, le mieux serait que vous vous chargiez du café, qu'en pensez vous Simpson, est-ce que l'on peut confier cette tâche au Docteur Philips ?

Simpson, une petite blonde piquante qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qui, comme Kasanagi étaient sur Atantis depuis le début, lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Excellente idée, docteur Zelenka, je vais lui faire les honneurs de notre kitchenette. Docteur ? Fit-elle à l'attention d'un Philips, désormais vert de rage.

- Je … je … c'est … c'est INADMISSIBLE ! Finit-il par réussir à lâcher en postillonnant. Je me plaindrais à qui de droit, vous m'entendez !

- Hu, fit Zelenka qui regardait Philips brandir son PDA comme une arme (pas très esprit Harvard pensa John), un sourcil relevé. A qui de droit, vraiment ?

Un sourire de prédateur apparut sur les lèvres de Zelenka. Il se tourna vers le tabouret où Rodney se trouvait toujours installé.

- Rodney, vous avez le temps d'enregistrer une plainte officielle ? Demanda Zelenka sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Vous … qui … quoi ? Mais … mais … balbutia Philips.

- Dites moi Philips, auriez vous, en plus de sévères difficultés cognitives, un problème d'élocution ? Interrogea Zelenka.

C'en fut un peu trop pour Philips qui explosa littéralement.

- _Mais bordel de dieu _! Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? C'est un chat, une saloperie de _CHAT _! Hurla t-il en pointant du doigt Rodney.

John allait intervenir trouvant que les choses étaient allées un peu trop loin à son goût lorsque Zelenka interrompit la véhémente tirade de Philips.

- Oh, un chat, vraiment ? Dit-il, bras croisés sur la poitrine, son petit sourire toujours fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de dire à vos collègues d'Harvard qu'une, comment dites vous, ah oui, une « saloperie » d'animal aurait du décrocher le diplôme que vous prétendez avoir obtenu brillamment.

Il désignait Rodney de la tête.

Ce dernier était penché sur le tableau et effaçait soigneusement de sa patte droite, les équations erronées. Puis il secoua la tête, lança un regard noir à Philips et miaula sèchement en direction de Simpson.

- Oh, bien sûr, Docteur McKay, désolée, répondit la jeune femme en lui glissant un marqueur noir dans la gueule. Voilà.

Rodney poussa un grognement (que John interpréta comme un merci) et entreprit de modifier l'équation. Ses gestes étaient lents mais diablement précis pensa John. Une fois satisfait du résultat, Rodney émit à nouveau un grognement à l'adresse de Simpson qui le débarrassa prestement du marqueur.

- Ah, et bien, il semblerait que grâce au docteur McKay, personne ne risque de perdre la vie dans les prochaines heures en utilisant un de nos Jumpers, n'est-ce pas Docteur Philips ? Dit Zelenka en appuyant distinctement sur le mot docteur.

Philips fixait le tableau comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés.

- Ce … c'est … mais comment … c'est impossible … murmura t-il.

Zelenka secoua la tête.

- Tststststststs, vraiment Docteur, je vais vous demander de faire un effort de langage, parce que la saloperie de chat qui vient de corriger votre travail se fait mieux comprendre que vous. Simpson ? Kitchenette …

La jeune femme hocha la tête, entraînant un Philips qui marmonnait entre ses lèvres sans pouvoir lâcher des yeux le tableau blanc.

Zelenka congédia les autres scientifiques dont aucun n'avait bronché lors de la petite séance d'humiliation de Philips. C'était un spectacle étonnant que de voir tout ce petit monde fuir l'antre du monstre comme une nuée d'orfraies …

- Hey, Radek, fit John en avançant au milieu de la salle, mains dans les poches.

Zelenka était en train d'essuyer ses lunettes.

- Ah, Colonel qu'est-ce que --

Un miaulement aigu l'interrompit. Zelenka leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, je sais Rodney, soupira le scientifique tchèque. J'ai été un peu trop _gentil _avec lui mais nous avons besoin de bons ingénieurs. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas tous les renvoyer sur Terre ! Je suis certain qu'avec le temps, nous pourrons en tirer quelque chose.

Un « prrrrriout » de Rodney laissa clairement comprendre qu'il doutait que Philips leur soit un jour utile à quoi que ce soit … à part servir le café. En fait, John était stupéfait de voir que Zelenka et ses subordonnés comprenaient aussi bien Rodney. Il pensait être le seul à être _Rodneyglotte_.

- Euh, dites Radek, vous comprenez vraiment tout ce qu'il vous dit ?

Radek qui s'était installé à sa station de travail, leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, étonné par la question. Il réfléchit un instant et fit un geste vague de la main en direction du tabouret qu'occupait présentement son supérieur hiérarchique, tout en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Et bien en fait, on ne peut pas dire que cela nous change beaucoup de l'ancien Rodney vous savez : un grognement par ici, un grognement par là … c'est une simple question d'habitude. Le ton est juste un peu plus aigu, c'est tout.

Il hésita encore un instant puis ajouta.

- Au moins, maintenant nous pouvons laisser nos barres chocolatées sur les bureaux sans risque de pillage sauvage.

John éclata de rire et le long miaulement (un « Yiaarrrrrrr ! » très Bruce Lee) que poussa Rodney promettait à Zelenka les pires représailles lorsqu'il serait redevenu lui-même.

**TBC …**


	4. Chahut

**Dédié à Gimli (14 ans, décédé le 22 octobre 2007) et Dialou (16 ans, décédé le 20 août dernier), mes deux amours de chats. **

_**Chahut**__, subst. masc. __**1 °**__À Paris, vers les années 1830, dans les guinguettes et les bastringues, d__anse excentrique et un peu folle, voisine du branle et du cancan, dont les improvisations gestuelles hardies, les figures indécentes s'accompagnaient souvent de cris et de rires. __**2°**__P. extension, g__rand vacarme, tapage. __**3 °**__ P. extension, manifestation bruyante contre une autorité (notamment, sans les salles de classe !) (Source : CNRS)._

- _Ouch_ ! Hey, McKay, doucement avec les griffes ! Grinça Sheppard.

Peuh, pensa Rodney. Il aimerait bien voir le grand John Sheppard dans sa position, à savoir, installé sur l'épaule de quelqu'un … et puis de toute manière, c'était de sa faute : ce type n'avait que la peau sur les os ! S'il était un peu plus rembourré, Rodney aurait plus de place et n'aurait donc pas besoin de « s'accrocher ». Il décida qu'il avait raison et que Sheppard avait tort et lui fit comprendre en enfonçant davantage ses griffes dans la veste de ce dernier.

- _Argh_ ! _Nondenon_ ! McKay !!

Rodney resta sourd aux récriminations de son « véhicule » et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Il mordilla l'oreille de Sheppard lorsque celui-ci décida de pratiquement jogger jusqu'au transporteur. Rodney n'aimait pas qu'il aille trop vite, ça lui donnait la nausée. Après une énième plainte de Sheppard (et dire que c'était Rodney que l'on trouvait _chochotte_ !), ils entrèrent dans le transporteur et Rodney observa Sheppard choisir leur destination.

L'infirmerie.

Rodney aurait volontiers enfoncé complètement ses griffes dans la peau de Sheppard mais cela n'aurait pas été très juste. Sheppard n'y était pour rien après tout … en revanche, Rodney pourrait peut-être mordre Keller ? Ou alors Biro ? Ca leur apprendrait à vouloir le vider de son sang ! Il se mit à trembler en pensant aux grandes, vraiment très grandes seringues qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de l'attendre une fois arrivé à leur destination.

La main de Sheppard se posa immédiatement sur son dos et Rodney donna un petit coup de tête à la joue de Sheppard. La main continua sa caresse.

- Hey, Rodney, ça va aller ? Demanda Sheppard sur un ton rassurant.

Rodney redonna un petit coup de tête à Sheppard et plongea son nez dans l'oreille qu'il venait de mordre. La sensation de froid du museau de Rodney fit glousser Sheppard. Ce type était vraiment trop facile. Ca marchait à chaque fois !

Quant à répondre à sa question : est-ce qu'il allait bien ? A part pour ce qui était évident, à savoir la perte de son corps, Rodney n'aurait pas su le dire.

C'était si curieux ce nouveau monde. Rodney se sentait comme déchiré, partagé entre son moi chat et son moi humain. Autour de lui, tout était trop grand, trop bruyant, trop, trop, trop … Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'excitant à être dans le corps d'un chat. Il pouvait courir le cent mètres en moins d'une minute sans être essoufflé (5), faire des bonds dignes d'un athlète olympique (6) ! Les odeurs étaient aussi très différentes, plus intenses (7), quant à sa vision nocturne, wouaou ! Merci le Tapetum Lucidum (8) ! Et puis, plus de couleur rouge qu'il détestait (sauf sur Sam bien entendu) (9).

- Nous y voilà, dit Sheppard sur un ton guilleret quelque peu forcé.

Rodney aurait volontiers levé les yeux au ciel s'il avait pu : Sheppard était encore plus nerveux que lui à l'idée de venir à l'infirmerie ! Il faut dire qu'il prenait très au sérieux sa décision de s'occuper de lui. Un peu trop peut-être … Rodney passait son temps à le rassurer (à grand renfort de coups de tête) et à le détendre (en lui flanquant son museau dans l'oreille, bizarre mais efficace).

Ils faillirent entrer en collision avec Keller qui sortait, visiblement légèrement paniquée, de l'infirmerie.

- Oh, Colonel, Rodney ! Vous tombez à pic. Nous avons un _petit_ problème.

**oOo**

L'infirmerie était en effet en effervescence. Juste avant que John n'arrive, trois techniciens avaient été victimes d'une explosion dans un des laboratoires de recherche. L'un d'eux avait été gravement touché au visage, les deux autres aux mains, et tout le personnel de Keller s'affairait autour des malheureux blessés.

John allait demander à Keller quel était son « petit problème » lorsque Rodney sauta brusquement de son épaule, se faufila, entre les jambes des infirmières (élicitant quelques cris) et entra dans une des alcôves.

- Rodney ! Cria John qui n'avait qu'une peur : que quelqu'un, dans la panique, ne piétine son ami !

John se précipita à la suite de Rodney et stoppa net au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Derrière le paravent qui protégeait les occupants des petites alcôves du reste de l'infirmerie, c'était le chaos : ustensiles médicaux à terre, draps déchirés, lit renversé … John vit Rodney disparaître sous la couverture qui pendait par terre, juste au dessus du lit.

- John, je crois que nous devrions laisser Rodney faire, dit Teyla sur un ton calme mais ferme, sa main posée sur l'épaule de John.

John, qui n'avait même pas remarqué que l'athosienne était là, fronça les sourcils.

- Mais enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! S'emporta t-il.

Ses cris furent immédiatement suivis d'un écho plaintif. La tête de Rodney réapparut de sous le lit. Il émit un miaulement courroucé en direction de John (genre « la ferme ! »), puis fila à nouveau dans sa cachette. Sauf que sa queue dépassait. Et elle frappait un furieux staccato sur le sol. Oula, pensa John, message reçu cinq sur cinq : Rodney était sérieusement en colère !

Keller, qui les avait suivis, répondit à sa question, en murmurant.

- Teyla nous a amenés Al pour le soumettre à un petit check-up mais … Elle fit une petite grimace. Nous avons eu une urgence comme vous avez pu le voir. Lawson, Grünwald et Wollinski sont arrivés il y a une petite demi-heure de cela. Lawson hurlait … ses cris ont fini par faire peur à Al. Il a paniqué et comme un chat l'aurait fait, il a voulu se « cacher ».

Keller désignait le lit renversé.

- Teyla a bien essayé de le calmer mais pas moyen de le faire sortir de là. J'ai pensé que Rodney aurait plus de chance que nous.

John cligna des yeux un moment, secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant le lit. Il souleva doucement les pans de la couverture … et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'étrange spectacle qu'offraient Rodney et Al.

Al était mi à genoux mi couché sur le ventre dans une position imitant parfaitement celle du sphinx (quoique le « cul » en l'air ôtait un peu de sa dignité à cette version de la créature fantastique de la mythologie grecque). Il offrait son sourcil gauche à Rodney qui apparemment avait décidé de lui faire sa toilette et mettait toute la concentration du scientifique chevronné qu'il était dans cette tâche, passant encore et encore sur le même espace de chair. La peau commençait à montrer les signes du passage de la langue râpeuse de Rodney. Cela ne semblait guère gêner Al qui poussait de petits soupirs de contentement, yeux fermés et visiblement calmé. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux ayant vraisemblablement senti qu'il était observé. Une paire d'yeux ambre se fixèrent sur John et Rodney abandonna sa tâche quelques minutes pour venir cracher sur John. Ce dernier soupira. Message reçu : pas de visiteurs !

John se releva et fit un large sourire à Jennifer qui s'était elle aussi agenouillée par terre près du lit.

- Tout va bien, lui annonça John. Je crois que nous pouvons dire que Rodney à la situation bien en main … ou en pattes, euh, bref, Al est sous le charme et a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Jennifer fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sous le lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font la dessous ? Demanda Jennifer qui souleva à son tour la couverture. Ooooh ! S'exclama t-elle avant de ressortir de sous le lit, un large sourire sur le visage. C'est trop mimi !

Humpf, pensa John, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne trouvait pas particulièrement mimi le fait d'observer un chat faire la toilette d'autrui.

- L'allotoilettage est un comportement fréquent chez les félins Colonel, précisa Jennifer. Il peut être la réponse à un besoin d'être rassuré, de se sentir en sécurité en rappelant à l'animal la langue de sa mère lorsque celle-ci le lavait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est toujours le signe d'une solide amitié, si vous me permettez cet anthropomorphisme, entre les deux protagonistes. Les chats ne lavent pas n'importe qui ! Ajouta t-elle sur un ton taquin.

John était jaloux : lui, il avait juste droit au museau froid et mouillé de Rodney dans son oreille ! Quand ce n'était pas ses fichues griffes acérées … Cedi dit, la langue des chats était pire qu'une râpe à fromage et franchement, John n'était pas si pressé que cela d'y goûter.

Keller s'était relevée et discutait avec Teyla.

- Nous allons les laisser là tous les deux, le temps que -- _hiiiiii _! Couina soudain la jeune femme, déséquilibrée par la petite torpille qui venait de sortir de sous le lit.

Teyla rattrapa Jennifer avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Hey ! Cria John.

Il allait se lancer à la poursuite de la torpille lorsque celle-ci – après un superbe dérapage contrôlé sur le sol de l'infirmerie et quelques cris de la part des infirmières ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin – exécuta un demi-tour et revint, toujours à vitesse maximum, vers eux et fila sous le lit pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard et recommencer son parcours.

- Oula, gloussa Jennifer, quart d'heure de folie !

John se tourna vers elle, en prenant le soin d'écarter les jambes : Rodney ne semblant pas trop se soucier des obstacles sur son passage. Il passait, repassait, en courant. Quart d'heure de folie, en effet.

- Mais, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? demanda John un peu dépassé par la tournure que prenait ce petit check up médical.

- Aucune idée, répondit Jennifer. Tous les chats que j'ai connus faisaient ça : piquer un sprint en ligne droite. Quart d'heure de folie …

_Clap, clap, clap, clap !_

John, Jennifer et Teyla se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'origine du bruit.

Al était sorti de sa cachette sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il tapait de manière enthousiaste dans ses mains à chaque passage de Rodney. Ce dernier fit une dernière embardée et sauta sur le lit, renversant un Al hilare puis, après avoir fait quelques cercles sur son ventre, il s'installa. Al se mit à le caresser timidement. Rodney l'encouragea en donnant de vigoureux coups de tête dans la main d'Al. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Al était en confiance, Rodney descendit de son perchoir. Il miaula et Al s'installa en chien de fusil sur le lit. Rodney était assis devant lui, tel un garde. Al lui caressait gentiment le dos et la tête puis ses mouvements se firent plus lents, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, sa main retomba mollement sur le lit.

Teyla eut un moment de panique.

- Jennifer, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Keller avait immédiatement retrouvé son professionnalisme et, sans déranger Rodney qui suivait ses gestes comme un vautour observe une proie potentielle, elle vérifia le pouls de son patient. Elle tourna un visage souriant vers Teyla.

- Nope, tout va bien murmura t-elle. Il dort.

Rodney miaula.

- Oui, Rodney, merci beaucoup pour votre aide, répondit Jennifer sur un ton sarcastique, ce qui lui valut un petit « prrrriout » de dédain de la part de Rodney. Ce dernier, sa mission accomplie, rejoignit John et se planta devant lui. Il miaula à nouveau, sur un ton impérieux et John soupira mais obtempéra. Il se baissa et Rodney sauta sur son épaule.

John sourit. Tant pis si Rodney ne le lavait pas de la tête aux pieds, il savait que leur amitié n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'exprimer. Après tout, John était le seul à qui Rodney mordillait l'oreille, ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose, non ?

(5) Le chat met 9 secondes pour courir un cent mètres, mais il n'est pas un coureur de fond et se fatigue vite (Source : Wikipédia).

(6) Le chat peut sauter à une hauteur cinq fois supérieure à sa taille (source : précitée).

(7) L'odorat du chat est plus performant que celui de l'humain : il possède vingt millions de terminaux olfactifs, contre cinq millions chez les humains (source : précitée).

(8) La nuit, l'aspect brillant des yeux du chat est dû à une couche de cellules de la rétine, appelée _tapetum lucidum_, qui agit comme un miroir et renvoie la lumière perçue, ce qui la fait passer une seconde fois dans la rétine et multiplie ainsi par deux son acuité visuelle par rapport à celle l'homme. Le chat ne voit donc pas dans le noir mais voit mieux que les humains dans la pénombre (source : précitée).

(9) Le chat ne perçoit pas les couleurs de la même façon que l'homme : il semblerait notamment (mais cela est encore discuté) qu'il ne perçoive pas la couleur rouge (source : précitée).


	5. Châtiment, Chatouille et Chabichou

**Mais non je n'ai pas (tout à fait …) abandonné Rodney le chat ! Disons que mes intérêts ont un peu divergé : je suis tombé raide dingue d'un autre Geek télévisuel, j'ai nommé le professeur Charlie Eppes de la série Numb3rs. **

**Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Alhenorr qui m'a fait découvrir la série, alors si je ne finis pas mes fics SGA, prenez vous en à elle, na !**

**Euh, et donc à part ça, suite des aventure de Rodney …**

**Châtiment, Chatouille et … Chabichou !**

_**Châtiment**__, subst. masc. __Punition sévère donnée à celui qui a commis une faute, pour le corriger._

Caché sur la passerelle surplombant un des longs couloirs d'Atlantis, Rodney guettait sa proie. Les yeux fixes, la pupille si dilatée que l'on distinguait à peine le bleu de son iris, tous ses muscles tendus dans l'attente de l'offensive finale, Rodney était prêt. La proie était en vue, enfin ! Elle avançait vite, entrant en courant dans le couloir, sûre d'elle, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était épiée, ignorant qu'elle allait au devant de l'affrontement ultime. Rodney sourit. _Ooooh_, oui, il _souriait_. Lui, Rodney le chat, souriait. Le mouvement de ses babines et le frémissement de ses moustaches lui donnaient tout du chat de Cheshire.

Ah, elle était presque là ! Rodney la sentirait bientôt sous ses griffes (armes redoutables dont il faisait un usage fréquent et non discriminatoire, il adorait les sentir sortir et se rétracter à la demande et se demandait vaguement pourquoi Wolverine détestait ses griffes, peuh, quel idiot ! La griffe, c'était l'arme suprême … et c'était aussi super pratique pour piquer discrètement un morceau de poulet dans l'assiette de Sheppard), et sous ses crocs. Il la déchiquetterait sauvagement, savourant les cris, les mouvements désordonnés, la lutte pour la survie, les derniers soubresauts … Rodney sentit son arrière train remuer. C'était plus fort que lui. L'instinct du chat. Il était temps et son corps le lui rappelait. Là, maintenant, c'était maintenant …

Rodney sauta.

Le cri de la bête retentit dans le couloir. Rodney mordit à pleines dents. Les cris redoublèrent. La bête tenta de le désarçonner : elle se mit à ruer ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rodney était près. Il sortit ses griffes et les entendit avec plaisir s'enfoncer dans la masse noire et fournie sur laquelle il était assis. La bête ruait toujours. En vain. Enfin, exténuée par le combat, elle tomba à terre.

_Victoire_ ! Miaula Rodney. Il arracha son trophée d'un coup de dents sec puis disparut dans les coursives sans même un regard pour la bête qui était à terre.

**oOo**

- Oula fit John en regardant Ronon qui venait d'entrer, boitillant, dans le réfectoire. Huhu, laissez moi deviner : Rodney ?

Ronon s'écroula sur une des chaises et lança un regard mauvais à John. Il écarta une des dreads qui avaient échappé au massacre d'un geste de la main. Il fit la grimace. La tresse avait été mâchouillée à mort. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui faudrait l'enlever, ainsi qu'une bonne demi-douzaine d'autres qui n'avaient pas résisté à l'attaque de Rodney.

- Hey, ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, gloussa John. Ne jamais se mettre entre Rodney et son repas. Ca vous servira de leçon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre réputation, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous avez été attaqué par une horde de wraiths. Je suis sûr que les Marines, vous croiront …

Sur ce, les rires de John redoublèrent et la moue boudeuse de Ronon, se renfrogna davantage.

**oOo**

Sur un des balcons d'Atlantis, Rodney savourait un bain de soleil bien mérité tout en admirant d'un air satisfait les reflets de son trophée posé près de lui : une des perles dont Ronon se servait pour ses dreads.

Le crime avait été terrible, le châtiment aussi.

Satisfait par la justice ainsi rendue, Rodney se mit à faire tranquillement sa toilette.

_**Chatouille**__, subst. fem. Fam. Synon. De chatouillement. (Source : CNRS)_

C'était bizarre. Non vraiment, c'était super, super, super bizarre. Partager ses quartiers avec Rodney. A moins que le plus étrange ne soit de partager ses quartiers avec un Rodney transformé en chat par un prêtre fou ? De toute manière, la vie de John avait largement perdu de sa normalité depuis qu'il avait accepté de faire partie du contingent pour l'expédition Atlantis.

Et donc, présentement, l'étrangeté résidait dans le fait qu'il avait un chat pour colocataire. Un chat qui pouvait résoudre des équations complexes, lire le wraith et s'amuser à réécrire la texture de l'univers rien qu'en clignant des yeux (encore que les chats n'ayant pas de paupières externes, cette dernière tâche pourrait s'avérer difficile). Un chat pas comme les autres, vraiment.

Sauf lorsqu'il ressemblait exactement à ça. Un chat. Juste un chat …

John savait que ce n'était que la « forme » : c'était Rodney qui était là derrière ces yeux bleus, vifs et intelligents. C'était Rodney qui crachait sur Kavanaugh, tenait une conversation avec Zelenka rien qu'en miaulant (là, John se demandait si Radek ne leur cachait pas quelque chose, comme des super pouvoirs, ou quelque chose dans le genre …) et minaudait avec Sam.

C'était Rodney bien sûr, mais c'était aussi un chat. Et justement, là, Rodney était davantage un chat que Rodney et -- et John ne savait pas très bien ou son pauvre cerveau voulait en venir mais tant pis. Il craqua. Il était certain que ça allait lui valoir des douches froides pour des jours et des jours. Peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de son séjour sur Atlantis. Mais comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Comment résister à -- à ça !

Ca, c'était Rodney, allongé de tout son long sur le dos, les pattes de devant et de derrière complètement écartées, offrant la vision d'un petit ventre duveteux. Ca avait l'air doux, chaud et -- argh, c'était trop tentant !

John s'agenouilla près du lit sur lequel dormait Rodney et se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui, puis il laissa ses doigts effleurer les poils du ventre de Rodney. Pas de réaction. John s'enhardit. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Rodney. Yep, il avait eu raison, doux, comme du velours. Douillet. Le ventre de Rodney lui rappelait une polaire, ou une couette. Il évoquait … la douilletude ! Et franchement, qui pouvait résister à l'appel de la douilletude, hein ?

Comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction, John tenta sa chance. Il se baissa sur le ventre et … plongea le nez dedans et souffla doucement. Il sentit une vibration désormais familière sous les poils et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle transforme en ronronnement sonore.

John souffla encore, une, trois, quatre fois. Les ronronnements augmentèrent crescendo. John leva les yeux vers le petit minois de Rodney (mon Dieu, qui eut cru qu'il utiliserait un jour cette terminologie pour désigner le visage de McKay !). Il souriait. Rodney le chat souriait (10).

John sourit à son tour. Avoir un chat comme colocataire, c'était plutôt cool. Avoir Rodney le chat, c'était encore mieux !

_**Chabichou**__ : fromage de chèvre !_

Rodney avait faim. Il avait vraiment, très, très faim. Il avait si faim qu'il risquait certainement une chute de sa glycémie ! S'il ne mangeait pas immédiatement, il perdrait connaissance. Et qui sauverait la Cité s'il était dans le coma, hein, qui ? Il fallait qu'il mange, la survie de tous les habitants d'Atlantis en dépendait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Sauf que ce n'était pas l'avis du docteur Jennifer Keller. Oooooh que Rodney détestait les médecins. Elle avait décidé qu'il avait pris trop de poids depuis son « petit incident » (petit incident ! Bah voyons, il avait juste été transformé en CHAT ! Décidément, les médecins étaient tous des idiots) et l'avait donc mis au régime. REGIME !!!! Il avait bien entendu énergiquement protesté contre cette décision mais tout le monde s'était rangé du côté de cette sorcière vaudou !

C'est Sheppard, le traître, qui avait été à l'origine de ce fiasco en prétendant qu'il « pesait un peu plus lourd tous les jours, perché sur son épaule ». L'ingrat ! Est-ce que Rodney lui en avait voulu du fiasco sur Nólaquen ? Oui, bon, il lui avait fait la tête quelques jours mais ç'avait été tout. S'il avait été plus vigilent, Rodney ne se retrouverait pas dans la peau d'un Felix Catus. Un Felix Catus que l'on était en train d'affamer (ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils verraient ce qu'ils verraient lorsqu'il retrouverait sa forme humaine ! Ooooh oui. Keller ferait mieux d'éviter d'utiliser son fer à cheveux si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à la version année 70 de Michael Jackson).

_Grrrrrmmmbbbllle._

Son estomac était à l'agonie ! Plus le choix : il fallait qu'il mange, et MAINTENANT !

Rodney sortit prudemment la tête de sa caisse (faite spécialement pour lui par Teyla, tout en bois, le tout matelassé). Ok, Sheppard était toujours assis à son bureau. En fait, il avait littéralement piqué du nez sur un de ses rapports. Il le comprenait, les dits rapports étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Ah, la bureaucratie de l'armée américaine ne lasserait jamais de surprendre Rodney. D'ailleurs, Rodney venait souvent au secours de Sheppard, en s'allongeant de tout son long sur les dits rapports. Et si Sheppard en profitait pour le caresser et lui faire des gouzi gouzi, ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrbble_

Gah, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Rodney sauta par terre et longea les murs, silencieux comme … et bien comme un chat. Pattes de velours contre sol froid atlantéen. Aha, nous y voilà ! Il leva la tête vers le bureau pour estimer la hauteur. No problem. Il avait déjà sauté bien plus haut. Il remua un peu le fessier puis s'élança.

Première phase de l'intervention réussie. Quant à la seconde …

Toujours silencieux Rodney s'avança vers l'assiette d'où provenait le fumet qui l'avait réveillé. Il huma l'air. Aaaaaah divin, tout simplement divin.

Du fromage. Au lait entier au plus. Et frais. Un cadeau d'il ne savait plus trop quel peuple moyenâgeux (difficile à dire, puisque tous les peuples de pégase semblaient entrer dans cette catégorie ; du moins ceux qui acceptaient de faire commerce avec les atlantes. Les autres étaient généralement trop occupés à chercher à les tuer, mais passons …).

Rodney se lécha les babines et fondit sur le morceau de fromage. Malheureusement, son geste déséquilibra la fourchette qui se trouvait posée contre l'assiette et celle-ci tomba sur le bureau avec un _cling_ cristallin.

- _WOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA_ ! Cria Sheppard réveillé en sursaut.

- _SCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHH_ ! Renchérit Rodney qui fit un bond en arrière, heurtant la pile de livres et de rapports qui étaient sur le bureau. Le tout – rapports, livre _et_ chat – firent un superbe vol plané vers le sol.

- _OHMONDIEU_, Rodney ! S'alarma Sheppard.

Sheppard fut auprès de Rodney en un instant. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le retourna doucement. Rodney était encore groggis et lui répondit avec un miaulement tout enroué.

- Et bien, et moi qui croyais que les chats retombaient toujours sur leur patte, hein ? Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez sur le bu--

Le regard de Sheppard tomba sur l'assiette qui se trouvait toujours sur son bureau. Une assiette vide.

- RODNEY ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'a dit Keller à propos de votre diète. Et surtout des conséquences que peut avoir sur votre l'organisme l'abus de nourriture trop grasse … trop grasse, comme le fromage, non de non ! Et dire que vous prétendez être un génie !

Oula, pensa Rodney, comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Il opta pour la technique du footballeur : se rouler par terre et faire croire que l'on était aux portes de la mort. Il resta allongé par terre et se mit à miauler piteusement.

- Rodney … grogna Sheppard.

Aïe, le ton de Sheppard laissait entendre que cette technique ne rencontrait pas le succès escompté (elle fonctionnait pourtant très bien sur Keller, enfin, sauf en ce qui concernait ce fichu régime !). Hu, temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. Sa seconde arme absolue après ses griffes.

Les yeux du Chat Potté.

Il leva donc vers Sheppard la frimousse de chat la plus adorablement poignante qui soit et poussa un petit miaulement désespéré.

Sheppard le regarda un long moment, les yeux ronds lui aussi, et un air pas très adorable sur le visage. Il avait plutôt l'air ahuri pensa Rodney qui essayait de rester concentré sur sa composition. Malheureusement, sa belle prestation fut complètement réduite à néant par l'éclat de rire tonitruant de Sheppard.

- Oh, bon sang Rodney, franchement, il n'y a que vous pour faire ça, je vous jure ! Parvint à dire Sheppard entre deux gloussements.

Rodney décida qu'il en avait assez d'être humilié de la sorte : non seulement ces gens décidaient de ce qui était bon pour lui ou pas mais en plus ils se moquaient de son infortune. Bande d'ingrats. Il tourna le dos à Sheppard et l'ignora. Ostensiblement.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

- Rodney, hey, ne faites pas la tête.

Rodney continuait à fixer le mur devant lui, droit comme le sphinx.

- Rodney, allez …

Silence de Rodney.

Soupir bruyant de Sheppard.

- Rodney, s'il vous plaît … ok, ok, je m'excuse.

Rodney porta sa patte droite à sa gueule, la mouilla puis la passa derrière son oreille, se lavant méthodiquement.

Nouveau soupir de Sheppard.

- Hey, Rodney. Je sais où Ronon planque ses réserves de lard séché, ça vous intéresse ?

Rodney se tourna immédiatement vers Sheppard. John le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Mais, attention on partage et pas plus d'une seule tranche. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Ronon m'utilise pour faire ces exercices de lancer de couteaux. Pire, je ne veux pas que Keller m'utilise pour exercer ses talents de proctologue.

Rodney miaula énergiquement. Sheppard comprit immédiatement le message et l'aider à grimper sur son épaule.

Manger c'était bien, mais manger avec son meilleur ami, c'était encore mieux. Et puis le lard se mariait merveilleusement avec le fromage.

**A suivre …**

(10) Non, les chats ne sourient pas ; en revanche, la couleur de leur pelage autour du visage, et notamment de leur gueule, peut faire penser qu'il sourit. C'était le cas de mon Gimli, dont tout le monde disait qu'il souriait.


End file.
